kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soul Eater
I'm under the impression that this should be merged with Way to the Dawn. Thoughts?--N/A :mmm... do we have factual proves that they are the same? Pablo618 02:30, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Not sure, I think I red one comment's link in the Way of The Dawn discussion page saying that Soul Eater changed into TWTTD in KH2. O_o--N/A :::I don't remember that :S let's keep it how it is then Pablo618 02:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Seems possible though, given their physical similarities. --Hecko X 13:23, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Setup 'Cause this weapon isn't usable in KHI, do we need the KH's weapon box? And because it's not a Keyblade, do we need the Keyblade navigation template? OtOcon^_- 00:43, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :No on both accounts. --Hecko X 06:04, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Ansem's(KH1) Halberd In KH1 when you fight (What's his real name?) his weapon is a double bladed version of the soul eater, and could be an evolved form, or two soul eaters bound at the hilt, should that weapon be in this article or have it's own, drasticly short page? his name is Xehanort's heartless, and yeah its the same thing This has been discused before. In the credits he is called Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. He IS Xehanort's Heartless, and is called that, however that is what he IS not his Name. IF we used this logic we would have to call Xemnas Xehanort's Nobody. --Evnyofdeath 01:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Growth Tabs Again, what happened to the tabs ? Strangely, they seemed to work for Kingdom Key D. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 07:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) BBS I removed the passage from the page, since it took two paragraphs to literally say "this is speculation" over and over. This one line seems important, though.Glorious CHAOS! 02:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Though later confirmed in one of Nomura's interviews that the scene with The Way to the Dawn in BBS was nothing more than a teaser and is not actually canon to the storyline. Cleanup #How are we going to do the picture? When the infoboxes are fixed up, they will take its place and be using the Days sprite. Do we want to use the current picture somewhere else in the article, or just rely on the sprites? #Does anyone have any source for where Riku got the Soul Eater? We used to claim that Maleficent gave it to him, but the game script only has her giving him powers a while after he first uses the weapon, and it's the Heartless-control and Dark Mode suit. I mean, it's a fair assumption, but I don't think we should be outright claiming it without proof.Glorious CHAOS! 20:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I would say we utilize the image in a gallery, like "Soul Eater Concept Art" or something. As for the source, there really ISN'T one, at least any official one. Riku didn't just randomly get a sword like that, as Sora got the Keyblade. It was a weapon made of the darkness from either Ansem upon his first encounter in hooded form with Riku, or from Maleficent when he first showed up in Hallow Bastion, as seen in the Manga, for him to weild, hence it is summoned in a cloud of dark energy, hence he only first had it after Maleficent first began to brainwash him. Riku did earn Heartless control from the witch, but it was "ANSEM" who first gave him the Dark Mode suit, not Maleficent. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, she gave him something right after Hook is defeated: :::Maleficent: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it’s time you awakened that power and realized your full potential. ::And he used the suit in the first battle against him at Hollow Bastion, which I believe was before the Ansem scene.Glorious CHAOS! 21:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) But she didn't give it to him. She was merely encouraging Riku to open his heart and surrender it to the dark. He actually wore the suit because the darkness in his heart had consumed him. It says so in the Journal. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, fair enough. The point is, the Soul Eater appears at the Traverse Town meeting, and we don't see Maleficent giving/awakening anything until after Monstro. In COM, it is revealed she gave him a bedroom too, but we never actually have anyone say she made the Soul Eater for him. So, we don't know that Maleficent gave it to him, even if it's reasonable.Glorious CHAOS! 21:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly my point. But what do we say? We can't just leave it as "he randomly winds up with a sword"... - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we can, kind of. Something like "Riku obtains the Soul Eater at some point after arriving at Hollow Bastion."Glorious CHAOS! 21:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ugh... I don't like it. Too general. How about "After losing the Keyblade to Sora via his choice to side with darkness, Riku was instead presented with the Soul Eater. He continued to utilize the blade since his arrival in Hallow Bastion after the destruction of Destiny Islands." ::This makes the most sense, to me, at least, as he only has a toy sword on the islands before their destruction, and he has it in Traverse Town, which is after his arrival at Hallow Bastion, where he's first teleported on the Islands. Perfectly illustrated in the Manga. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::That seems to me to imply that he got it at Destiny Islands as a sort of "dark Kingdom Key", which is a bit more speculation than I think is appropriate. :::Could we get another opinion on this?Glorious CHAOS! 22:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Opinions not needed. Rephrasing is. Taking what I put, why not tone it down on said "speculation"... Nothing like what you had past said, though, as that was as good as "Mickey is short." True, but very bland to the mind. My version at least gives a bit more OFFICIAL background of the weapon. Besides... only a truly inquisitive non-dense person would think to question that style of writing. Few people, while NOT dense, would think about it that way. This is where an opinion on how to removie speculation from MY version would be needed... - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Soul Eater in BbS Trailer I noticed this earlier... check out the Birth By Sleep trailer wherein Ventus falls through the Station of Awakening flooring. It's already been noted that the Kingdom Key is with him, but look to the right of it, Soul Eater is there alongside it. Hmm, good eye! Never noticed that before. ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) why every time someone puts on the page that the Soul eater appears on Ven's awakening the information is removed? --Xabryn 17:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :No need to get offensive, remember at the bottom of the page it clearly says "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." '' Secondly, thats a nice addition, but until it's proven, lets leave it out. We need a nice, confirmed, clear screenshot or image. Find that, show it here and it'll be restored.--[[User:Xion4ever|''Xion]]''4''''ever'' 17:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :One, because there is still disagreement on whether that is Soul Eater, Way to the Dawn, or something else; Two, because if it is actually the Soul Eater, it is obviously story material rather than trivia; Three, because if it is story material, we need to wait until the game is released to figure out what it actually means. :Any information "discovered" within the trailers is largely unusable, due to the inability to make sense of it - it's there to get us excited about the game, not to tell us what the entire plot is. Trailer information should remain within the summary of the trailer on the BBS page, and only information obtained from interviews or articles should be used.Glorious CHAOS! 17:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My intention was not to be offensive, sorry if it seemed. Anyway thanks for answering.--Xabryn 18:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Not. A. Keyblade. :Days refers to Riku's weapon-type as a sword, meaning it is ALSO calling the Oblivion and Way to the Dawn swords. Nomura says that the Soul Eater is an intermediary for a Keyblade (not as "not a Keyblade", but as in "halfway to a true one"). Mobile says it is a Keyblade. It releases hearts in the same way a Keyblade does. It lacks the keychain, but otherwise, has the same things other Keyblades (Way to the Dawn, Aubade) do. There are several more sources saying it is some kind of Keyblade than there are swords, and the one saying it is a sword also calls canonical Keyblades swords.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) As we've seen from the Keyblade of People's Hearts, the LS's Ends of the Earth, and the Keyblades in the Keyblade Graveyard, not having a Keychain does not stop something from being a Keyblade. 02:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes Kryten, in Days it DOES release Hearts. Gray Hearts. Ya know what else releases Gray hearts? Every other weapon in the game besides the Keyblade. --Evnyofdeath 03:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) #It releases pink hearts in CoM, just like the Keyblade. I believe it releases pink hearts in Days, too, but I haven't checked recently. #The fact that others don't have these attributes means they are common threads, not requirements. #Days calls Oblivion and Way to the Dawn swords, as well, and calls the Dream Sword a Keyblade. That generalization is absolutely inapplicable to this discussion. #It is the main plot of Days, and why they created Xion, that only Keyblades can release hearts from the samsara of Kingdom Hearts. Marluxia says it, at the beginning. Beings of darkness may steal hearts, but they are also lost to Kingdom Hearts (that's what the Heartless do). #Categories such as this are not exclusive. We could have a category for "KH2 swords" and "KH2 Keyblades", if both were true. We DO categorize Oblivion and Way to the Dawn as Swords, due to this, and Dream Sword as a Keyblade. However, they are also something else, so we provide those categories as well. We have several sources saying this is a type of Keyblade - ergo, it gets the categories.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) All the Heartless seen in CoM are created from Memories, thus are not real. In Days No matter what weapon Riku is wielding if he slays an Emblem Heartless it releases a Gray Heart. If you kill a Heartless as any character besides Roxas, Xion, or Sora it releases a Gray Heart because the released Heart was not collected. --Evnyofdeath 06:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, we had this discussion about a year ago, and you're very wrong about the grey hearts - Talk:List_of_Keyblade_Wielders#Dream_Sword.2C_Umbrella.2C_Soul_Eater. Riku consistently releases pink hearts.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, my fav character to play as in Days is Riku, and I've clearly seen Gray Hearts released whenever I kill an E.Heartless as him. Alternatively, for CoM at least, it may have just been a game mechanic. --Evnyofdeath 06:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXZjtN46hSc - pink hearts.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VI-bI-z_R2Y - pink hearts, with no other possible Keyblade anywhere near anything.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright fair enough, but to keep the wiki grounded in fact, I personally think a source in CANON (not including Mobil) stating SE is a Keyblade should be found. --Evnyofdeath 06:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The pink hearts. That's enough.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Furthermore, Nomura says that the Soul Eater transformed into the Way to the Dawn, which is also a thing. It is literally a form of his Keyblade.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I said in that other discussion that Days distinguishes between characters, not weapons (hence Dream Sword releasing hearts), and it wouldn't have made much sense for ReCOM to have had even that distinctions... but on the other hand, considering what we know about Soul Eater, I wouldn't be against calling it a "proto-Keyblade" (...or a "larva Keyblade", maybe? 9_9). --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC)